


The day I realized

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [3]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Tormented by the realization his friendship may not be as strong as he thought, Panda-Kun goes to a certain bear for clarification and validation. But with his own pressing matters and stress will the bear be able to comfort the Panda?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day in the cafe, not much people coming in. Panda and Panda-Kun currently sat at a table; luckily for both it was their day off.

Panda began, talking much about the silly things Shirokuma and him do at work, and how the bear always seems to make such a calm atmosphere.

Listening to him for a while, Panda-Kun finally decided to interject.

“Well let me tell you about my friend Grizzly-Kun! He’s such a wild and cool bear!” Panda-Kun gushed.

“Hm?” Panda looked at him a bit confused, he never heard of a Grizzly.

“Well, what fun stuff did you two do together?” Panda asked, as he told the bear enough on the things he did with Shirokuma.

“Hm….” Panda-Kun began to think hardly; what fun stuff did the TWO do together?

“Ah! Well there’s that one time where I went to play golf with him and Shirokuma! And then we went to a bathhouse to get cleaned up, then after that we got drinks! I couldn’t get any drinks but I still had a bunch of fun!” Panda-Kun began.

“But...he was all..” Panda-Kun began to deepen his voice a bit to imitate the other.

“Why the hell are we bringing him?!”

“But Shirokuma managed to put him in check by saying the plans for tonight would be canceled in that case, and then he begrudgingly accepted and we had a good time!” Panda-Kun, his smile faltering a bit looking back at it.

Panda eyes widened at the bear’s revelation…..was this real?  
Beginning to frown a bit, Panda curiously gazed at the bear before asking,

“How did you meet him?”

“Well….” Panda-Kun stopped and looked down, frowning in deep thought. Remembering how they met didn’t sound good.

And now remembering it, didn’t feel good.

“Well…..I wanted to be more wild; so Shirokuma took me to the bar Grizzly to meet his friend Grizzly and...he was really scary...and harsh to me.”  
Panda-Kun frantically began to find one positive thing from that night.

“B-But! He protected me from a really creepy alligator!” Panda-Kun smiled in remembrance, it falling as he realized what happened after.

“But then he gave me Irish coffee and I passed out drunk. I had to be carried home by Shirokuma.”

Panda couldn’t help but wince at his last sentence, looking away from the small Panda now. It hurt to continue and keep a neutral look on his face.

“Panda-San what’s wrong?” Panda-Kun noted the distressed look on his face that he was trying to hide.

Panda could only look at the other with a bit of a worried look.

“Are you sure you want to know?”  
“Yes!” Panda-Kun said, curiosity knew how to take over him quickly.

“Say….did you and Grizzly ever spend time as friends together? Just the two of you?” Panda questioned.

“Well….no, but he sure likes to spend time with Shirokuma-San!” He said with a smile.

Panda could only frown in worry at the response before letting out a deep sigh.

“Panda-Kun….I don’t think you guys are as close as you seem to be putting on.” Panda said, unintentionally blunt.

“H-Huh? What do you mean?” Panda-Kun peered at the other with a feeling of anxiety in his stomach...something he never thought he’d feel before.

“In order for a friendship to work...you both have to be happy...or at least very willing to be around one another. It seems like...he just tolerates you because he doesn’t want Shirokuma to leave...” It hurt Panda to tell the other this but being blindly naive didn’t seem very right to leave him as.

Panda-Kun looked at the other with wide eyes now, struck at the shocking revalation.

Grizzly….tolerating me?! But we’re buddies? I don’t think...he’d ever…

Multiple memories began to come to the bear, and looking a bit more closely it began to seem more and more true.

“I mean..he gets upset at you more than a usual friend would..and yells at you from what I’m hearing.” Panda began.

“I-I don’t want to intrude and hurt your relationship with him, but I think you should tr-”  
Panda suddenly heard footsteps sound behind him before stopping.

A white paw placing down on the back of his chair.

“Panda-San, please come to the back with me.” Shirokuma said, with his usual stoic look.

“But...I’m not on duty tod-” Panda suddenly felt himself be hefted out of the chair and tightly wrapped in the others arms.

Watching Shirokuma walk off with Panda to the back, he couldn’t help but watch in shock...what was happening?

He soon saw the polar bear come back alone, as he went to Panda-Kun placing a paw ontop of his head.

“Please disregard Panda-San. Make the decision you think is right Panda-Kun.”

As Panda watched the polar bear walk off, he was stuck in thought

‘What should I do now?’


	2. Chapter 2

Panda-Kun lied in his bed; unmoving. He couldn’t stop thinking about that conversation between him and Panda.

It made him a bit too worried. It made him second guess his relationship with the Grizzly. Did he really matter? Was he really as important as he thought he was to the other.

Suddenly he could feel something warm and wet trickle down his face; Now beginning to stain the pillow he had held to his face.

Rubbing his eyes he looked down at his wet paws, stuck in contemplation for a second. More tears beginning to drip in them seeing this.

‘W-What am I doing?’ he thought, beginning to frown as he saw these tears.

He couldn’t just sit here at home and cry. He needed the answers. He needed to know.

Leaving his home, Panda-Kun looked to see that bright yellow orb in the sun was slowly descending in the sky.  
And the color of the sky signaled he better hurry before it got darker.

Running now, he went past the cafe, and across the little bridge, finding the train stop.

This was the stop that was going to take him a block away from Grizzly’s home. He remembered this from the one time he took a train over there with Shirokuma.

As he got on the train, he looked around to see there was less people in it than there usually is in the morning.

As the train rode over to his place, Panda-Kun looked through the window to see the sky slowly become dark before that dark blue hue filled the sky. It was indeed night.

The train soon came to a halt at it’s stop and Panda-Kun got off before peering into the pitch dark woods. Through this thick greenery lead to Grizzly’s home. Panda realized he would have to persevere.

Taking a deep sigh, he walked into the forest, Walking into many branches that swiped his head, leaving knicks of blood.

Continuing to walk, Panda-Kun finally got to the clearing of the woods. Looking through it he saw the Grizzly’s home.

Some lights were on in the home…he was still up.

This is perfect! Panda thought as he walked to the Grizzly’s door before knocking on it.

Panda-Kun on an instinct took a tentative step back upon seeing the Grizzly answer the door. 

Looking up at him, Panda-Kun could easily see through the tired frown in his face and the sullen look in his eyes, Grizzly was stressed.

“Yeah?” Grizzly asked a bit roughly, looking down at him.

“A-Are you okay?” Panda-Kun asked looking up at him; shocked to see his friend look like this.

“I am. Now what the hell do you want?” He shot out a bit quickly in response.

“I want to talk to you!” Panda-Kun bellowed with a weak smile.

Grizzly looked down at him, uncertainty showed in his eyes before he closed them, letting out a deep sigh.

“Okay, make it quick.” Grizzly grumbled before moving to the side to allow Panda-Kun in.

Getting inside Grizzly’’s home, Panda-Kun looked around at his surroundings.   
It seemed…disorganized and a bit frantic looking. Contrast to the usual tidiness and mellow feeling that came with the Grizzly’s home.

Papers were scattered everywhere. Across the floor, on the coffee table, the counter, and a whole huge stack of papers littered across his computer desk…thats where most of the papers lied.

Stepping on one of the papers, Panda-Kun picked it up in curiosty. Looking at it, he managed to read the first few words.

‘Grizzly Alfonso Fantasmo Bear’

“H-Huh?” Panda-Kun said to himself, looking down at the paper in confusion.

Suddenly he felt the paper be harshly swiped from his paws and in the Grizzly’s.

“Well? Did you come over here to talk or just to be nosy?” He barked a bit defensively.

“N-No…it’s just…I want to know how you feel about me. I’m a little worried about how yo-”

Grizzly-Kun let out a deep sigh of annoyance, the feeling of this dragging on and interrupting what he needed to do caused him to panic a little.

“Panda-Kun I don’t exactly got the time for this right now, can ya just come back later?” Grizzly-Kun harshly interrupted.

“No! I don’t want to wait until later! What if you just act weird and distant like now when I come back later? I don’t want to talk later, I want to talk now. Don’t brush me off.” Panda-Kun’s words are strong and hold a icy quality in them. 

Grizzly could feel himself grow more and more agitated with the bear. Why couldn’t he just go off and leave? Why is he bugging and causing more stress than what he already has?

With a dark frown he peered over at him.

“Fine.” He began, towering over the other now.

Panda-Kun for once in a long time, felt a sense of fear? But he continued to bravely look up at the agitated Grizzly.

“I think you’re an annoying ass brat who doesn’t know how to leave me the hell alone; You’re like a damn lost puppy always following me around and I wish you’d just leave me the hell alo-”

Grizzly-Kun stopped, as he took a second to look at the horrified expression on the Panda’s face.

Panda was at a complete loss of words. His eyes wide with fear, he only stared at the other; mouth agape.

He could see the other one quivering and it left a bitter feeling of guilt and regret in his stomach.

Why did I say that? He thought.

Grizzly let out a loud sigh before harshly putting a paw to his forehead, rubbing it a bit.

“G-Gomen Panda-Kun. I really didn’t mean that…I’m just really stresse-” Grizzly stopped to see the bear wasn’t listening.

He current held his paws in his face shaking. Choked sobs finally coming out. Everything hurt as he let out more choked sobs.

Seeing the other actually CRYING. A big jolt of fear went through him and his only instinct was to help.

Nervously going to the other, he brought him into a bear hug; taking him off the floor and to the couch.

Remembering seeing the Panda seemed to like head scratches, he looked at the crying bear next to him on the couch now.

Tentative paws went over to his head, his nails gently grazing his head, he soon heard the bears sobs quiet down…this was good.

“Grizzly-Kun..” Panda said from underneath him, he grew a bit comfortable and sat in his lap.

“I…don’t even know the truth anymore…If I’m just a burden to you…and you don’t want me around…then I don’t think I should be anywhere aroun-” He was no longer meeting the others gaze as he confessed.

“Shhh Panda-Kun.” Grizzly began, he didn’t like hearing the bear talk so negatively. It wasn’t him.

“Being honest…the first time I saw you…I was super pissed…just the sight of you made me mad.”

“But it wasn’t because I just didn’t like you…or you came to me wrong…you’re a very good bear.”

“I was jealous of you. I was mad due to the fact Shirokuma LIKED you so much. How frequently he brought you on trips just mean’t for the two of us…it felt like he was getting tired of hanging out with just…” Grizzly’s hard resolve was beginning to dissolve, and luckily for him he noticed quickly before he completely went soft on the other.

Hardening up a bit again he looked at the other.

“Panda-Kun, I don’t see you as a friend.” He began, taking the other off his lap to sit on the other side of the couch.

“I-I…” He looked away for a moment, not daring to look at the other as he looked confused at him.

“I see you as a son.” He said, placing a paw on his head.

Panda-Kun’s eyes widened! All those times…the Grizzly was extra harsh to him when he was messing up…all those times he was being mean…was that like a father scolding his child?!

“G-Grizzly-Kun?” Was all he could peep.

“If I ever become…too much…or I’m being a complete jerkass just tell me and I’ll-” Grizzly was interrupted by the sudden loud notification blare of his computer.

Watching the him get up from the couch to look at the computer, Panda-Kun couldn’t help but look curious.

After a minute of typing, Grizzly turned around with a look he never saw. A mischievous smile?

Closing his eyes for a minute in thought, he soon looked down at the other with a toothy grin.

“Panda-Kun, you see me as a close friend right?” He asked.

In no hesitance, Panda-Kun nodded his head yes.

“Well then…will you come to America with me for a mission? Just me and you. No one else tagging along, we can finally hang out as friends. And…you may even meet a new friend when we get him.”

Grizzly explained.

Panda-Kun couldn’t help but look at the other in shock! Was he actually be invited?

“Yes I will come…but who’s this new friend you’re picking up?” Panda-Kun asked.

Grizzly closed his eyes in contemplation for a second before saying, “Grizzly Alfonso Fantasmo Bear.”

“Hm? That sounds like a fancy name…does anyone else know about this?” Panda-Kun asked.

“Well…Shirokuma knows to an extent of what’s happening, but he doesn’t know as much as I told you. Because I trust you not to blab in the moment.”

Panda-Kun’s eyes widened at the bears bold statement. Not saying a thing, the Grizzly simply walked past him.

“We leave tomorrow.” He began

“Rest up, you should stay here so I don’t have to go all the way to your house and waste time.” Grizzly explained, earning a simple nod from the bear.

“Oyasumi Panda-Kun.” He roughly said, waving to the other.

Panda-Kun peered over at the other before waving back.

Sitting down on the floor next to the couch all he could do was think ‘H-He trusts me!’


	3. Chapter 3

It was an early morning, the sun still not risen yet. A certain Grizzly was just waking up with a loud yawn.

He squinted his eyes as sleep blurred his vision a bit. Rubbing them it cleared and he stepped out of the bed.

It was time. He thought as he began to go downstairs to wake up Panda-Kun. The bear would be so happy but tired. Grizzly thought as he got to the living room where he slept.

About to shake him and tell him to come on, his paw halted before it touched a single fur on Panda’s body.

A seed of doubt began to plant itself inside him. Would it actually be a good idea to bring him?  
Grizzly thought as he looked down at the other with a worried frown now.

If Grizz-San sees Panda-Kun...it may just open a fresh wound for him; Just due to the fact he’s a panda.

Especially after what Grizz told him happened in the chatroom.

Thinking about this more clearly, it seemed good bringing him in the moment, but now it just seemed like it wouldn’t work at all.

It wouldn’t be a good time to start this bonding thing while picking Grizz-Chan up either.

With a sigh, he took a notecard and pen from the end table, beginning to scribble some words on it, before looking back at Panda-Kun.

Hefting him up with one paw, he slowly went upstairs to avoid waking the other, he didn’t need to be jolted awake and see him leaving. Without him.

Getting to his room, he placed the other on his mattress, placing the cover over him.

As he looked down at Panda he felt a sense...of fatherly pride looking down at him. Continuing to peer down he felt he should do one more thing before he go.

With a sigh, he lowered down to the Panda’s head, kissing his forehead gently.

Causing the bear to squirm, stirring a bit before continuing to sleep.

“Matane Panda-Kun.” He said in a whisper, waving to the other before leaving the room.

-

Panda-Kun groggily woke up, Panic quickly surging inside of him as he saw how bright it was outside.

It was morning! And not an early morning either! He realized as he saw the clock which said 10 am.

Quickly jumping out of the bed, Panda-Kun felt a wave of dizziness, causing him to sit back down on the bed to catch himself.

Getting out of the bed again, Panda-Kun began to bolt downstairs and call for the Grizzly, apologize for a million times for waking up so late…

But a shocking revelation soon came over him. He was in HIS bed.

“W-Wait...what’s going on...where’s Grizzly?” Panda- Kun quietly said to himself; beginning to leave the room, he felt a card under his feet.

Lifting his foot to see the card under his foot, Panda-Kun looked at it curiously.

There was plenty of writing on it; Beginning to read it, the card said;

‘CHANGE IN PLANS. Instead of trusting you by bringing you with me. I’m extending this trust a bit more and allowing you to watch the house until I come back. I’m sorry if this disappoints you. (Turn to back)

Being curious Panda-Kun began to flip to the back of the card.

‘You are allowed to sleep in my bed, but wash the covers and blanket before I get back. (Which is Sunday!)’

Panda-Kun looked down at the card in shock….so does this mean Grizzly-Kun left him with the house.  
His heart hurt a bit at first at the realization. So I guess he didn’t want me to come at a-

He stopped as he realized something more.

He actually TRUSTS me enough to watch over his whole home!

His usual happy blush returning, he began to get off the others bed, walking downstairs to go and lock it.

Getting to the front door, he looked in surprise he looked to see the door was locked already.

“Hm...” Panda-Kun said, as he went to the Grizzly’s couch, deciding to finally relax and be lazy. Watching a house should be easy!

After a few hours of lazing around and messing with his phone, Panda-Kun gave a groan.

“I need something fun to do….” He mumbled, beginning to get off the couch.

Deciding to walk around, he looked around at the various rooms downstairs before going upstairs. A part of the home he never got to explore much yet.

Passing the Grizzly’s room, Panda-Kun looked curiously to see a near empty storage room...it looked grey and bleak.

‘Is this going to be this Grizz’s room?’ He thought as he slowly began to go inside.

Taking the first step in, he tensed at the harsh cold sensation the floor gave to his feet.

Continuing to walk he stopped to see several boxes were packed away; Sharpie written on each of them.

The box catching his eye first was one labeled ‘PHOTOS’

Sliding it out, he opened the box and began to look at the photos inside.

A variety of baby photos, teenager, and then….now.

Warmly smiling he looks at the pictures...its mostly just Grizzly and Shirokuma...but continuing to look he notices theres pictures of him with scary beasts at the bar.

“Hm...I guess it’s only pictures of him and his frie-” Panda began about to put the box back when one fell out as soon as he hefted it up.

Picking up the picture he stopped, dropping the box in shock, several more pictures gently fluttering to the floor.

Looking at the pictures that fell to the floor, he picked them up to see photos of him and Shirokuma...and even some with Penguin!

Continuing to pry in the box in curiosity, he saw a few more pictures of him. After that it was pictures of a bear he’s never seen before.

Silently organizing all the pictures back together, Panda-Kun was about to leave, one more box caught his eye.

‘MANGA’

Picking it up Panda noticed the box was considerably heavier than the last one.  
Trudging out of the storage room with the heavy box in his paws, he went to the Grizzly’s room before plopping the box on his bed.

Getting on the bed now, he went up to the box and blew some dust off before opening it.

In a surprise Panda-Kun noticed as he plucked through the several Manga’s he realized most of these were Shojo.  
With an exception to to two Shonen he found in the bottom.

Beginning to read a few of the Shojo, Panda-Kun didn’t expect himself to actually get sucked in! After reading 5 of them, Panda-Kun realized he was beginning to get pulled in...he better stop here.

Putting the books back, Panda-Kun trudged back to the storage room thinking ‘This is all...I’m gonna leave this room alo-’

His train of thought stopped as he saw a box labeled Fanart/Fanfics.

Causing his eyes to widen in shock he could only stare at it in complete bewilderment before going over to it.

Opening the box, Panda-Kun looked to see only a url on it?

Excitedly taking the slip of Paper to Grizzly’s computer he began to type the url into the search bar.

In a surprise it showed Grizzly’s deviantart page!?

A multitude of fanart from the manga he read from Grizzly’s box...and even original characters….Panda-Kun couldn’t help but go aww.

Looking at every picture and fic, Panda-Kun let out a sigh of contempt after saving the url in his phone and saving the pictures onto his phone.  
This was to cute to let up.

Panda-Kun gave a yawn and began upstairs. ‘Only two days left...’ he thought.

For the next two days, it consisted of surprisingly not being lazy for once! Tidying around the house and making sure things weren’t out of control.

As Sunday night began to come, a sense of doubt began to come on the Panda. Was Grizzly really going to come today?

Suddenly he heard a loud knock sound from the door.

Opening it, Panda-Kun looked happily at the Grizzly, his eyes casting down from him to see another bear behind him.

For a moment it seemed like Grizzly was shielding him from Panda-Kun’s sight

Looking around the home, Grizzly-Kun gave him a nod of approval. Everything seemed to be tidy and neat.

“Good job Panda-Kun.” He nodded, patting the others head.

Panda-Kun smiled from the pat, it felt good to be useful for once.

“You can go now.” He simply said to the other.

And with a nod, Panda-Kun grabbed his phone, and before leaving he waved to the other, “Bye Bye!”

Grizzly simply waved with as smile in response.

Closing the door, Grizz finally spoke up.

“You have some nice art on your computer Grizzly.”

“H-Huh? What the hell are you talking abou-” Grizzly cut himself off and looked in horror at the deviantart page plastered up on his computer. An embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

“But how? No one should know of that page unless….” Grizzly began going to the computer

“Panda-Kun...” Grizzly said through gritted teeth, closing the page out.


End file.
